


Such a Nice Red

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Serial Killer Castiel (Supernatural), murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: The first time was an accident.





	Such a Nice Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by a completely different AU angel-of-humanity and I made up on tumblr

The first time was an accident.

His mother was yelling, which was terrifying because Naomi Green was usually a calm and collected woman. She never had to raise her voice to get someone to obey her. Her cold tone and sharp looks shot fear into anyone she spoke to. The last time Cas heard her yell that way was the day his father left. This time she had been yelling at Inias. He was clearing out the dishwasher when he dropped a mug and it shattered.

Castiel never cared when his mother berated him or smacked him, but when it happened to his younger siblings, Inias and Duma, he got mad. It wasn't right to yell at them, they were kids, and he told her so. The slap stung, but it got her to shut up. She turned around then, and without thinking Cas shoved her. She fell forward and ended up landing on a carving knife that was sticking blade up in the dishwasher. It went throught her mouth and out the back of her neck.

Cas just stared, mouth agape. She wasn't moving, blood pouring out of her and pooling onto the white floor. It ran in between the the tiles like a narrow red river.

It was quiet. Cas continued to stare at his dead mother and his brother and sister weren't making a sound. All he kept thinking at the moment was how happy he was that she was gone. No more hits. No more hearing about how he was a sorry excuse for a son. No more fear.

He grabbed the phone from its cradle and called 911. He told them that she fell and wasn't moving anymore. His siblings didn't say a word and they didn't look at him.

His grandfather Fred Jones came to live with them after that. Cas had only met him twice, but he remembered that the man was nice and liked watching cartoons. He told Cas that since he was sixteen he needed to get a job. Fred was a retired bus driver and was on a fixed income, so they needed the money. Cas happily agreed and appiled to work at the movie theater.

Not once did he feel regret about killing Naomi. He didn't miss her. The only thing that worried him was that he couldn't stop thinking about how good he felt when he saw the blood. It was such a nice red and he kept thinking that he wanted to see it come out of someone else.

 

The second time was not an accident.

\---- 

He had slipped into the man's house through an unlocked window. Gloves on his hands and his father's old sneakers on his feet. They were too big, so Cas shoved a few balled up socks to keep them from flopping around too much. He kept his knife tight in his hand.

The man was named Alan Zazel. Duma had come home crying the week before and explained to Cas that Alan had shoved his hand up her skirt. He told her not to tell anyone else, that he would take care of it.

He covered Alan's mouth with his hand and slid the knife in his belly and dragged it across. The man screamed, sounds muffled by Cas's hand, and he slowly bled out. The blood ran down Alan's pale leg and dripped on the white sheets and Castiel tilted his head as he watched, fascinated. 

 

\----

"You're, uhm, Castiel, right?"

Cas looked up as he finished filling up the bag with popcorn. "Yes."

The boy who asked smiled sheepishly. "I... I go to your school. I mean your old school. I'm a senior. I'm-"

"Dean Winchester, I remember." Castiel smiled at him. He remembered the green eyes and freckled skin and sunny smile. He was two grades below Cas, but they both took trigonometry Cas's junior year.

Dean's face turned pink. "Uhm... I h-have to get back to my brother and sister... but... do you want to go out sometime?"

Cas handed him the popcorn. "Well, I'm really busy with work and school. I go to the community college nearby."

"Oh, I kn- I mean, I heard that..." he stood there for a few more seconds, scraping his teeth aginst his bottom lip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper. "My cell number. You can text me."

Cas took it and smoothed it out on the counter. "Thank you."

Dean smiled at him, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth. "I'll see you later, Cas."

Cas texted him later that night, after putting an end to the life of a teacher who got a little too close to Inias. They made a date for the following Saturday.

\----

Their sixth date fell on Valentine's Day (Cas counted), and after their meal Dean invited him to his house. Castiel's heart was pounding in his chest on the walk over. His palms were sweaty and he kept nervously glancing at Dean. Cas had never been with anyone before; his mother would have killed him if she had ever seen him with another boy and since Fred came he'd been too busy.

Dean's house was slightly bigger than his. It was a light gray color with steps leading up to the front door. Cas stayed close behind as they walked in. It was late, so the house was dark. Dean took his hand and led him upstairs to his room.

Dean gently told him what he was supposed to do. He didn't order Cas or get angry when he fumbled with the condom. Dean was on his back, legs thrown up and hands stroking Cas's face as the older teen entered him.

Afterwards, Castiel watched Dean. He was on his stomach, eyes closed and head resting on his folded arms. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Was that okay?" Cas asked. He lightly ran his fingers up and down Dean's back.

"Mmhmm," Dean replied.

Castiel shifted closer to Dean and lied his head on the pillow.

\----

He was awoken the next morning by a loud pounding on the door. Castiel groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Rise and shine, boys," a rough voice called out from the other side of the door. "We got pancakes and bacon!"

"What is that?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed. "My dad. He likes to be annoying when I have someone over."

Cas borrowed some clothes from Dean and used his spray on deodorant. They headed down to the kitchen and Cas's stomach growled when he smelled the maple syrup in the air. The two sat next to each other, across from two kids, a boy and girl.

"You must be Cas," a woman said. "I'm Ellen." She placed a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of Cas.

He hadn't met Dean's family before, but the senior talked about them a lot. Ellen was his stepmother, the blonde girl across from him was Jo, his stepsister, and the floppy haired brunette boy was Sam, his brother. John, his dad, was whistling his way to his seat.

"Heya, Castiel," he greeted Cas with a wide smile. "I'm so glad Dean finally grew the balls to ask you out, he hasn't shut up about you in years!"

"Language, hon," Ellen growled.

"Please don't listen to him," Dean pleaded.

Cas smiled and bumped his knee against Dean's.

\----

Dean dragged Castiel back up to his room after they ate and locked the door.

"I need to talk you about something important."

Cas sat down on Dean's bed, hands folded in his lap. He stared at Dean, giving him his complete attention.

"You can tell me anything," he said seriously.

The green eyed boy went to his closet and picked up a purple spiral notebook that was on the floor underneath a suitcase. He sat next to Cas and flipped it open to the first page.

"I saw you."

Cas squinted at him. "Saw me?" 

"About three years ago, a drunk driver killed my best friend's parents." Dean showed him the first page of the notebook. There were two articles clipped out of a newspaper glued onto the paper. One was about the incident itself and the other was about the body of the driver being discovered cut up in his office. "I went to kill him, but I saw you through his window."

Cas swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." His first thought was to kill Dean, but he couldn't. Not just because everyone he cut was someone who deserved it, and Dean definitely didn't. There was another reason; the way he felt about him made it completely impossible to hurt Dean.

"It's okay," Dean said softly. "I won't tell anyone." He opened to another page of the book. This one was full of Dean's writing. "I was trying to figure out what kind of killer you were. I think you're like Dexter Morgan."

"Who?"

"He's from a TV show. He's a vigilante who kills other serial killers."

"I'm n-"

Dean cut him off. "No. It's fine. I've been... following you since then."

Castiel felt a barrage of emotions; uncomfortable that Dean would do something so strange and invasive, flattered that someone as beautiful as him would even want to, concerned because if Dean saw all the things he's done his perspective of him might change, and confusion as to why he would even want to follow him.

"When I saw you kill that bastard," Dean went on, almost as if he could read Cas's mind. "I felt like you were some kind of superhero. I mean I liked you before, but after that I just couldn't get you out of my head. The way you looked at the blood as it came out of him was... enthralling."

"Dean." Cas reached out put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Are you mad?" he asked shyly.

"I could never be mad at you." He kissed Dean's forehead. "But you need to get rid of that. Burn it. God forbid if I get caught, the police will think you're my accomplice."

Dean toon a deep breath. "This was another thing I want to ask you."

\----

 

A twig snapped and a dog barked in the distance. Cas heard Dean gasp and the younger boy grabbed his hand tightly.

"It's okay, Dean. No one is around." The senior nodded in response.

They slipped into the house quietly, Cas in front. It was dark, except for the light flickering from the muted TV. Ruby Emon was asleep on the couch. She was a drug dealer and had been selling Sam adderall for the past six months.

Castiel yanked her off the couch and pinned her arms behind her back. She screamed and kicked him, but Cas ignored it. Dean stabbed her in the middle of her stomach and pulled the knife down, making blood gush out of her. Cas released her and she dropped to the ground

They both stood, watching the puddle of blood seep into the carpet. Dean was breathing heavily. Cas gripped his chin to make him look him in the eyes.

"This makes us bound to one another, Dean." He leaned over and gave the beautiful green eyed man an open mouth kiss.

Dean responded eagerly, kissing back like he was dying and Cas was giving him the kiss of life. They broke a part and rested their foreheads together.

"Forever?" Dean whispered. 

"Forever," Cas confirmed.


End file.
